My Princess
by Kagome-Inu5
Summary: There would be no honeymoon after this reception, that was for sure. - DxC-ish - Post TDWT episode 19


Okay, so the wedding reception hadn't been as bad as Duncan imagined it would be. There had been cake and snacks, in the comfort of first class, and it had been nice. Courtney had remained oddly silent throughout the whole event. At first, he enjoyed the peace and quiet, assuming she'd strained her voice a little too much with all her yelling earlier that day. However, as the minutes passed, he found the silence suddenly awkward and unnerving. He was so used to hearing Owen's incessant chattering, and occasional passage of gas, while Alejandro would sometimes strike up a conversation with the punk, as well. Without them, the cushioned yellow chair he was situated in, almost made him feel trapped.

Opening one teal eye, he could faintly see the top of Courtney's head, as she faced away from in, sitting in the farthest seat she could get. Was she freezing him out? Or maybe... just sleeping? Curiosity gnawed at his insides without restraint.

Deciding to take a little peek at the girl, he silently rose from his spot and tip-toed over to her. Leaning over to take a glance down the small row of chairs she was in, he noticed her fast asleep, crowned-head pressed against the window, and eyes shut. She still hadn't changed out of her fake wedding dress, or taken the tiara off of her head. Seeing her like this, with no fury clouded eyes, or hardened expression, a small string in his heart gave a tiny tug. _This_ had been the girl he had fallen for, way back on Total Drama Island. _This_ girl, filled with good intentions, pride, and determination. Not the one that took her place throughout the entire season before, or the _slightly _less demonic one, now.

However, he realized where his thoughts had strayed, and was quick to shake them off, then retreat back to his own chair, before she awoke, and noticed him blatantly staring at her. He walked slow, making sure each step caused no sound, and took a gander at the white-cloth covered table, in the corner of the room, frosted cake and other goodies still sitting there, hardly touched.

His stomach gave a little rumble, and he decided one more piece of cake wouldn't hurt.

Halfway through cutting himself a slice, and making himself comfortable in his seat once more, another thought struck him. Gwen. He was dating _Gwen. _And yet, here he was, smiling to himself and reminiscing about what had made _Courtney_ so appealing to him. He really was a terrible boyfriend. To both girls.

He didn't deserve either of them.

Suddenly, the boy's stomach felt queasy and knotted, making the dessert before him very unappetizing. Pushing it to the side, he leaned back as far as he could in the recliner, and closed his eyes.

He'd thought it over a million times, in his head. Why_ had_ he cheated on Courtney? When she was _finally_ starting to come around and really appreciate the love they had together...

At first, the answer had been easy. He'd simply lost interest in her. But no, that wasn't the _whole_ reason.

He'd lost interest in her, because she'd changed. ...And because _he'd_ changed. He no longer wanted to have to fight, to try and bring out the side of Courtney he wanted _back._ He just wanted to _have_ it.

That's where Gwen came in.

He was ashamed to admit it, even to himself, but really, she had just been his replacement. She'd been so much like the Courtney he _wanted. _Fiery, strong, independent, but still with a sense of kindness.

She had been his _Princess._

Although, now that Gwen was gone, he had no reminder of the Princess he loved. It angered and frustrated him, and made him lash out on the cut-throat brunette Courtney was now.

Hence the wrong directions in the wedding challenge, before.

Duncan had no problem with letting Alejandro sweep_ this _mocha-haired girl off her feet, but had he been around first season... well, he would of kicked the Spanish dude's ass so hard, the pain would never leave.

_"So the Princess has a dark side..."_ His own words echoed through his mind, and had him feeling sick, right down to his very soul. It was a dark side she should have never released, at least, not as much as she had, now.

Hands clenched into fists, he lifted himself from his chair once more, and stalked over to his new _wife,_ and sat in the chair next to her. She didn't stir.

The teenager watched her chest rise and fall, and studied the innocent look on her face, that caused him to gently reach out and caress her cheek lightly.

Softly, he spoke, the words rushing out like an open flood-gate. "Aw, Princess... I'm so sorry I hurt you. So,_ so,_ sorry. I never wanted that. Believe me, I still don't. But Honey, I just can't be with you anymore, not like this." He leaned forward slightly, to press his lips to her forehead. "I love you, Courtney."

As the morning came, Duncan woke up to the sound of shuffling amongst the first class cabin, and noticed the Hispanic female he'd poured his heart out to the night before, seeming to be cleaning up some of the mess from the reception. She was wearing her normal clothes again, and the silver crown no longer rested atop her gorgeous head of brown hair.

"Morning, _Hubby._" She greeted the Punk upon noticing him sitting up-right once more. Her tone was sarcastic and clipped, and he scowled in response.

He'd have no problem shoving _this_ girl out the plane.

All he wanted, was_ his_ Princess back. Not this fake, who happened to wear her face.

Was that so wrong?

* * *

**AN: So, thoughts? I'm not really pleased with the last half of the story, but oh well, I didn't want it to seem_ too _out of character. How did I do?**


End file.
